Whatever It Takes
by XLivetoLaughX
Summary: Reedwhisker has been in love with Feathertail for awhile now,but never had the courage to tell her.When he finds out she died he was devastated.He decides that he will tell her he loves her no matter what.Even if she is in Starclan.Takes place in Twilght


I couldn't believe it. She was gone. She wasn't ever coming back. Those words that had been delievered with such emotion made me feel as if my heart had been ripped out of me. It hurt so much. The cat that I had cared for so deeply was gone. She was in StarClan now. I couldn't help but lift my head up to the sky, where StarClan was, and wonder if she was watching us now.

Stormfur had told us that back in leaf-fall. Back when we were in the forest, not here by the lake. Our new home. Everything we had once knew was back there. Here was a new adventure. New surroundings. We have the island and Moonpool. But, today another day in this season's leaf-fall I couldn't help but think of her.

_Feathertail_

The half-clan cat, that most of our clan had teased and scorned. Her and her brother Stormfur, were the kits of Graystripe and Silverstream. Silverstream was Riverclan daughter of our leader at that time, Crookedstar. While Graystripe was a ThunderClan warrior, best friends with Fireheart now called Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan. Graystripe is still missing. He had gotten taken by the twolegs while he was saving cats, some clan some not, from twolegs. Firestar still held onto the hope that Graystripe would return. Graystripe had tried to live in RiverClan to be with his kits but, he figured our where his heart and true loyaties lied. In ThunderClan.

Oh, Feathertail. The pretty silver she-cat. Stormfur had told us that she had died saving The Tribe Of Rushing Water from SharpClaw. Sharpclaw was a huge cat that preyed on the tribe cats. The Tribe Of Rushing Water, is a group of cats that were similar to clan here. They have prey hunters and cave guards. Each kit is chosen to be a cave guard or prey hunter at birth. There is a leader that is also the medicine cat. These cats let us stay with them as we where going to our new home, being lead by the cats who had made the journey to the sundrown place minus Feathertail. Stormfur from RiverClan. Squirrelpaw now Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw from ThunderClan. Crowpaw now Crowfeather, who had chosen his name in honor of Feathertail, from WindClan. Stormfur had stayed with the tribe because of his love for the prey hunter, Brook.

It wished I had been one of the chosen cats. Feathertail would of survived. I would have gotten to forge great unbreakable bonds with the other cats. I have alwaysed wanted that. I wanted to be known for something, not just another RiverClan warrior that died in battle or from some sickness. If I had been chosen I could have returned home and be able to tell Feathertail everything I was keeping inside. I wouldn't have fear because of everything I had experianced on the journey. I would of told her everything. I regret it now. Not being able to tell Feathertail the one thing I needed her to know. I would of gone up to her and just say it. Say those words that are causing me pain till this day. Those three words. Those three simple words that are so hard to say.

_I love you._

"Reedwhisker, are you okay?"

Those words had brought me back to Earth. I shook my head and realized that I had been staring at the stream the whole time. I was watching its rippling surface, smooth and calm. My thoughts had completly taken over and I wasn't paying attention to my apprentice. I looked up at my apprentice, Ripplepaw. There was already a couple of fish lieing between us on the bank. "Yes, Ripplepaw I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Ripplepaw nodded. "Okay."

I went back to the stream and watched it, waiting for a fish. When I spotted one. I flashed my paw out and hit the fish making it land onto the bank. I quickly killed it to make it stop flipping around and I put it next to Ripplepaw's fish. I caught one more fish then I decided that we should head back to camp.

"I think it's time we go back to camp," I said as I sat up shaking out my black pelt trying to dry it off.

"Alright," said Ripplepaw and he did that same. I grabbed my fish in my jaws and preceded to pad back to camp. I heard Ripplepaw rushing to catch up with me. He was quiet yet energetic at the same time.

As we were walking back to camp I let my mind wander back to Feathertail. If only I had gotten my chance to tell her how I felt. Things would be so much different than they are now. I usually thought of Feathertai. I just couldn't help it. I've tried to look for her in my dreams but I cannot control my dreams. My dreams usually involve hunting for prey. I am no medicine cat so I can't go to Moonpool to talk to our warrior ancestors. But then and there. I made a pact with myself that I would find Feathertail in StarClan before I die one way or another and tell her how I feel. How I love her.

**YO! So what do you think? I have alwaysed love Reedwhisker and I have no idea why. Hes a RiverClan cat and not a main character at all. Hes hardly in the books at all. haha. Same with Runningwind. I liked him too. :) at least he was in Thunderclan. So I came up with this idea. It seemed pretty cute. Feathertail and Reedwhisker. 3 Having Feathertail with someone else besides Crowfeather is kinda cool. At least that is what I think. So tell me what ya think. :)**

**XLivetoLaughX**


End file.
